Special Love
by cac123
Summary: Derek tells his classmates that he's going out with Casey through a special love song they heard on a special day to them read and review


-1Derek and Casey were sitting in English class and Derek couldn't wait to get out of there it was the last period of the day. Derek could barely sit still because today Casey had sat in front of him and he could smell his favorite perfume on her and he knew it was just a tease because this past week he wouldn't do anything with her because he was to busy preparing for the talent show after school today. So once English class ended he ran out of the class room and waited against the wall for Casey. When he saw her come out he grabbed her gently by the arm and pulled her in to an empty classroom and kissed her very passionately. When they came up for air she looked at him with lust and confusion in her eyes.

"Derek I don't understand you sometimes I've been begging you all week to do that and then some and you wait until we have to go to this stupid assembly," Casey ranted as she tried to catch her breath. Derek had nothing to say to that he just smiled and kissed her softly on the neck.

"You know how busy of been with the talent show babe, speaking of which I want you to sit in the front row next to me," Derek said his eyes sparkling with excitement and love. She shook her head ok and then they left for the auditorium.

They got there just in time to see the first act end and the second begin. Derek was the fourth act in the show, because nobody thought he would do a good job. As Derek sat there and watching the next to acts he became a little more nervous but tried not to let it show for Casey. Finally though it was his turn to perform. Derek suddenly became very nervous, but when Casey whispered a quick I Love You he relaxed and walked to the stage.

"This song goes out to one very special girl this is our song at the end of the song I will introduce you to my special leading lady," Derek said as the Melody began. When Casey heard the melody she knew exactly what song it was and it caused her to drift back to the first time she heard this song.

**One Year ago**

**Casey had just gotten home from a trip to her dad's and was very anxious to see everyone but someone special in particular. After all the hello's and hugs were given and said her parents took all the kids out for some ice cream and left her home. She decided that she would take a shower before she went to find Derek. After her shower she walked into the room and saw a red dress laying on her bed with a note that said:**

_Hey baby,_

_Put the red dress on because I have a special dinner planned with you tonight. Then meet me in the back yard. _

_Love,_

_Derek_

_P.S. I think you always look beautiful in red._

**So she put the dress on and went out to the backyard and saw Derek sitting there in a tux on a picnic blanket. **

"**Hey baby I missed you," Derek said as he met Casey half way across the yard and kissed her deeply.**

"**I missed you too this all looks wonderful Derek," Casey said as she sat down on the picnic blanket.**

"**Only the best for my love," Derek said sitting down behind her. They ate quietly then after dinner Derek stood up and pulled Casey into a very passionate kiss and then as a very special song started playing they made love. That night as they laid together they decided that this song would be their song. That night was the night they made love for the first time.**

**Present Day**

As Casey came back from her daze she barely realized she was stroking the ring around her neck. Then she came to the realization that Derek had started singing. She eventually got lost in his words.

_**Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
Ive never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams  
I dont know how you do what you do  
Im so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby Im amazed by you**_

The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes

I dont know how you do what you do  
Im so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby Im amazed by you

Every little thing that you do  
Im so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby Im amazed by you.

Through that whole song he never took his eyes off of Casey.

"Well is everyone ready to find out who the love of my life is," Derek asked the crowd. All he heard were screams of yes.

"Ok then Casey McDonald will please come up here," Derek said genuinely smiling at her. The auditorium fell silent from shock as everyone realized who Derek's leading lady was. When Casey go on the stage Derek came over and Kissed her gently, then he turned Casey around and took the ring off the necklace she was wearing and got down on one knee and put it on her finger. When they looked out to the crowd they heard screams of congratulations.


End file.
